The Mugging
by andy1990
Summary: Kate is shocked and horrified to see who was the latest victim to a random mugging,or was it random? I don't own Castle wish I did. Don't we all?
1. Chapter 1

**O.K. This is my first "Castle Only" f.f. I have another Castle f.f. in the Crossover section as well. Please read and review, all comments good or bad welcome. Thank You.**

Kate had tried to call Castle twice already this morning about a case she had been assigned to because another department was short staffed, the chief had called her himself and had given the case to her and told her where she needed to meet Ryan and Esposito, who were already on their way there. She was a homicide detective and loved it, but helping out in a different department was always a nice change of pace. Kate had thought Castle would like the change of pace as well, maybe bring something new or different to his books, that's if she could ever get a hold of him to tell him to meet her at the crime scene. Each time voicemail immediately picking up as if the phone were turned off. Kate thought this very odd. _"He always answers." _she thought to herself. Not knowing to be concerned or really ticked off. "_If he's playing games….I might just have to shoot him." _She got to the crime scene. As she pulled up she noticed Esposito and Ryan were already there.

"So what do we have guys?" Kate asked when she came up to them as they were inspecting the scene.

"Not sure, we are still questioning people in the area, we don't even know for sure if it was a man or woman who had gotten mugged , the EMT's were pulling off with the vic when we got here, so we didn't even get a look at him or her." Ryan said scowering the area on the side walk where the mugging occurred.

"Well Presbyterianism the closest hospital, so I'll head down there to see what I can find out. See if our vic is even conscious." Kate said heading towards her car.

"Ohh btw have either of you spoken to Castle this morning? Kate asked

Esposito and Ryan both shook their heads "No" and that concerned Kate even more, trying not to show it, she knew she was frowning though.

"I'm sure he 's fine, he's probably off doing something he knows your gonna shoot him for later." Ryan said light heartedly.

Kate just rolled her eyes and got in her car headed to the hospital to check on the vic.

"_I'm not worried she kept telling herself, I'm just wondering. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less."_

Kate still had a hard time jerking her brain back in line to concentrate on the task at hand. She couldn't keep from being concerned about Castle.

Kate got to the hospital and went to the information desk and told the attendant she was there to find out information on the victim brought in a few hours ago from a mugging. The lady had given her the Room 198. Kate made her way down the long corridor and finally came to the ICU unit, room 198 was in the ICU. "_Oh boy, the victim must be in pretty bad shape_." She stopped a minute to compose herself as she gently opened the door so as not to disturb anyone inside the room, least of all the victim. As she opened the door and went in she almost passed out, she couldn't even fathom what she was seeing or....... _WHO._

_OH MY GOD,_ is all she could get out and it was barely audible.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, here's Chapter 2, hope I didn't disappoint. And thank you to those that have read and reviewed already and please, continue , good or bad I need the input. Thanks Again. **

Kate tried as best she could to quickly gain her composure. Kate looked toward the bed where her victim lay, still, motionless, almost _lifeless_. Kate had to shake that word from her head, her victim was alive, however barely from what she could see. She scanned the patient. Every inch of skin, that was not covered with wires or bandages was completely covered with bruises, scrapes, and dried blood.

Kate couldn't believe that someone would do this to this young, glowing sixteen year old young woman. Not only that, it was Castle's 16 year old young woman……._Alexis._

As she walked closer to where Castle was sitting she noticed Martha wasn't in the room.

_Wonder where Martha is , and what the hell do I say to Castle?_

She made her way over to where Castle sat, staring at his daughter, not even acknowledging Kate had come into the room.

"Castle." she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Castle was so sad, as if his whole world were gone. Kate couldn't stand seeing him this way. She knew he was a major pain in the ass at times, but he also made her work more tolerable and fun, _if homicide could be fun_. Her heart actually ached for him right at this very moment. She would do anything she could to take away his pain, anything.

After several minutes of silence, he spoke to her.

"She's my baby, I was suppose to protect her." Telling Kate this, all the while not faltering in his vigil on Alexis and tears streaming his face, which only made Kate more determined than ever in her convictions.

"I swear to you Castle, we…I will find the S.O.B. that did this." Kate told him in her most firm determined voice she could muster. Castle gave a faint smile and just kept staring at his daughter. Kate stayed crouched down beside the chair where Castle sat rubbing his arm and laying her head against his arm, trying to comfort him

Just then Martha came into the room.

"Hey Martha." Kate said coming to a standing position.

"Hello Kate, I'm glad you came. I was down getting coffee and taking a little walk. Trying to wrap my head around all this." Martha told her.

"I haven't been here that long, is there anything I can get either of you? Oh and just so you know, the original reason I came was.. I was actually assigned to this case, the department was short staffed, so they asked me to take it." She told Martha

"So in that line of everything, what can you tell me about what happened? Kate asked.

"Nothing really. Alexis was going to school early and had asked if she could meet her little friend about half way so as not to have to walk the full two blocks alone. Richard said o.k. when she said she wouldn't be alone the entire way. She left and maybe a half hour 45minutes later, we got a call from the emergency room, that our girl was here and Richard ran like a bat out of hell out of the apartment and it was all I could do to keep up. When we got here, they already had her hooked up to all the machines. They said whoever did it…..they may have known her because it was so brutal." Martha stopped and began to cry."

"I'm so sorry." Kate said, as she put her arm around Martha.

Just then, Alexis started stirring, which got everyone that was in the room's attention. They all got right up on her face, because she kept trying to say something but they couldn't make it out…….


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, here's Chapter 3. And thank you to those that have read and reviewed already and please, continue on good or bad I need the input. Thanks Again. ****J**

Everyone was leaning into Alexis' face trying to make out what she was saying in case it was important in finding out who had done this to her. Just as everyone was shaking their heads and frowning, Kate thought she could hear a murmur, very barely audible…_Owen???!!!_

"She said Owen???" Kate said to the others, making the statement but yet questioning what she thought she heard.

"That's her boyfriend's name right?" Kate asked, both Martha and Castle nodding in agreement.

"Kate..you don't really think..Owen?" Castle asked in disbelief.

" I don't know, but I sure as _hell_ intend to find out. Do you know where this kid lives?" Kate asked as she pulled on her coat. Castle wrote down the address for her and handed to her.

"I want to go with you." Castle said almost pleadingly.

"Castle you know you can't do that. What if he did do this, there is no way in hell I'd ever forgive us if you did or said something out of anger that got the case thrown out on a technicality, and I being the one letting you go and putting you in that position, no way " Kate said kindness in her voice and not her usual frustration over his antics.

"Please Kate. I swear I won't say a word. I'll bite a hole right through my tongue before I let this get the better of me. C'mon she's my baby please." Castle was begging now and winning.

"You swear you won't say a word, I mean it Castle not a peep." Kate asking knowing she should not be letting him go with her but knowing if it were her daughter, she'd feel the same way.

"Not even a murmur, Thank You." Castle grabbed his coat.

"Alright lets go. Just please don't let me regret this." Kate said knowing in the end she might.

They arrived up to Owen's house and as luck would have it,he was getting out of his car, as if he had just gotten home from somewhere.

"Are you Owen?" Kate asked already knowing he was, because Castle had seen him on a number of occasions and told her that was him when they pulled up.

"Yea, who are you? Owen asked starting to head away from Kate and towards the house.

"Well unless you turn around and answer my questions. I might just be your worst nightmare." Kate said sarcastically.

"I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD." Kate said holding her badge up to Owen's face.

"Oh, well what do you want with me, I haven't done anything?" Owen asked starting to get concerned.

"Where were you at about 7:30a.m. this morning?" Kate asked firmly.

" I was waiting for my girlfriend, we were suppose to walk to school together, but she never showed up. She stood me up." He said looking down at the ground.

"Whose your girlfriend?" Kate asked, seeing if he was going to lie or not.

"Her name is Alexis Castle, why? Owen told Kate in a matter-of-fact manner.

_Shit, he didn't do this._

"Owen, she didn't stand you up. About a block away from where you two were suppose to meet..she was mugged. It's pretty bad too, she's fighting for her life." Kate said in a somber tone.

" Oh my gosh, where is she?? I have to go see her. She'll think I'm mad because she didn't meet me. I have to let her know I'm not mad." Owen said frantically, knowing the whole time he had been mad until Kate told him what happened.

"She's at Presbytarian." Kate said, watching him get in his car speeding off.

"Where the hell is he going?" Castle asked Kate as she got back in the car.

"He didn't do it." Kate said firmly.

"Are you sure? I mean at first I didn't think so, but then the idea was starting to grow on me." Castle asked in frustration.

"Yea I'm sure, I questioned him in a manner that he had no idea why I was there and why I was asking him what I did. He answered everything. We need to call Martha and tell her it's ok for him to see Alexis and that he didn't do this. He flew outta here like a bat out of hell to go see Alexis." Kate said in frustration.

"Well it would have been easier if he had done this. But for Alexis' sake I'm glad it wasn't him." Kate said as they drove back towards the hospital.

"Yea me too." Castle said, wondering what to do next. Because as it stood now they were back to square one.


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, here's Chapter 4. Sorry it's taken so long, should have known that when I try to do this daily something would come up. Sick kids-yuck- Anyway thank you to those that have read and reviewed already and please, continue on good or bad I need the input. Thanks Again. ****J**

Kate and Castle got back to the hospital where Martha was keeping watch over Alexis.

"Has she woken up at all? Castle asked his mother.

" No darling, not ever since you both left, when she had mumbled Owen's name." Martha stated matter of factly.

"Oh and he did stop by, he was very sweet. Actually cried in front of me." Martha said as she reached over to pat her granddaughter's still hand.

"But I still wonder why she mumbled Owen's name." Castle said staring at his still sleeping daughter.

" I was thinking the same on the way back from Owen's house. I'm thinking as considerate as little missy here can be, maybe she was concerned that he would think she stood him up and even in her sleep wanted to fix it." Kate suggested.

"Your probably right. She does have concern for everyone. Except herself." Castle admitted smiling at his daughter.

"Oh Richard, I almost forgot. That envelope came for you while you and Kate were gone earlier." Martha told her son as they all looked at the envelop wondering what was inside.

Castle opened the envelope and opened the letter inside and it read as follows……..

_Richard Castle,(a.k.a. W.M.)_

_You ruined my life. So now I will ruin yours. I got your little brat. Who's next??? Will it be you, your mother, or……her????? Time will tell. And very soon, I might add. I hope your scared. You should be. I will get you all!!!!!_

_Your Not So Secret Admirer._

As Castle re-read the letter out loud, Martha and Kate looked on, wondering who could hate Rick Castle that much.

"Ok, well for whatever reason this is all my fault. I'm sending you and mother out of town immediately. Before this fruitcake as time to make good on his next threat." Castle said firmly.

"Rick, I'm not going anywhere. I'm a cop. I promised you I would get this guy and I will." Kate said even more firmly.

" Don't get all stubborn Kate, this is all my fault. The mugger even said so. The least I can do is get you two out of here. Before something happens to either of you. It would kill me if something happened. Alexis in that bed because of me is awful enough." Castle stated this time tears in his eyes.

"Rick, I'm not going anywhere and that is final. None of this is your fault. No one blames you and when Alexis wakes up, she won't either." Kate said walking over to him rubbing his arm to comfort him.

"God, Kate you are so stubborn, but at least you do have a gun and are a cop. Ok mother you _are _out of here. I'll send you out to California and you can go see those new series of plays they are coming out with, that you have been boasting about for months." Castle said firmly.

"But what about Alexis? When she wakes up, you'll need help with her." Martha stated with concern.

At that point Kate put in her two cents.

"Actually Martha, it would help if you left. It would mean more focus on the case and one less person to worry about. In this case, which I am _really_ not liking having to say this, but Castle is right. You need to go and we can send for you when it's over. I'll be here and help with Alexis when and if he needs it, if it's before you come back and we will update you daily on everything here." Kate telling Martha all this hoping to hear no more arguments.

" I feel just awful leaving, but I can understand you needing one less person to worry about… you promise daily updates right?? Martha eyed Kate.

"Absolutely." Kate said smiling.

"Well, then, California here I come." Martha said with a half smile.

"Good, I'll make your reservations before you can change your mind." Castle stated as he pulled out his cell phone to make the call.

Castle walked closer to Kate.

"Thanks for helping me with her." he said in a low tone so only she could hear.

"Your welcome." Smiling back at him, knowing getting Martha out of dodge would help him with his guilt over the whole situation.


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, here's Chapter 5. thank you to those that have read and reviewed already and please, continue on good or bad I need the input. Thanks Again. ****J**

Later that evening Kate had made sure Martha had gotten on her plane on time, so that Castle could stay with Alexis at the hospital. On her way back to the hospital Kate had stopped by the station to see if Ryan or Esposito had lifted any finger prints off of the envelope or letter that had come for Castle earlier in the day.

"We were just about to call you, you will never guess in a million years whose prints were on that envelope and letter." Ryan told her.

"Well don't keep me waiting, _who_?? Kate asked getting irritated more and more by the minute.

"You better sit for this." Esposito said as he brought a chair over for Kate to sit in.

"If you guys don't hurry up and spill, I'll _shoot_ you, right here, right now." Kate told the both of them furry covering her face because it seemed to be taking forever for them to say whose prints they found.

" Ok, don't blow a blood vessel. Remember Castle's ex-wife Gina??" Ryan asked

"Yea, are you saying they were her prints?" Kate asked standing getting in their faces.

"Yea, but hers weren't the only ones." Esposito said.

"Whose else?? Quit playing with me!! Kate said furiously.

"Will's were found on the letter." Ryan said

"Are you kidding me? I mean, I can kind of understand Gina. Castle always said she was a real winner and cringed whenever her name was brought up. And Alexis never liked her one bit. But Will too?" Kate had to sit back down she was feeling sick at the realization that this very well all may be her fault.

"I mean we ended things not to badly I thought. All though he always jealous of what he thought was between Castle and I. Wow I can't believe he hated us, _me _..that much." Kate sat in amazement.

"I guess the next thing to do is figure out where they are and what their next move is going to be before they make it." Ryan said.

"We are running a trace on the post offices that may have sent the letter, hopefully we will be able to trace it and get more information that way." Esposito said.

"Don't worry we are gonna get them before they hurt anyone else." Ryan said.

"You better hope you find them before I or god forbid Castle does." Kate said angrily.

"Geez I have to go back to the hospital and tell Castle what you found." Kate told them as she was getting up grabbing her keys out of her purse.

"Ok, we'll call you when we get the trace on the post office. Hopefully we'll get good news." Esposito told her.

Kate couldn't believe what she had been told. All the way back to the hospital, her nerves were a wreck. Every few seconds she changed the dial on the radio, from station to station. What is Castle going to say when she tells him that Gina and Will's fingerprints were on the envelope and the letter. She had no idea really. But she knew it wouldn't be good.

She made her way back to Alexis' room. As she opened the door she was met with a smiling Castle.

Kate wondered what had changed his mood and looking over towards Alexis' bed saw that the strawberry blonde teen, was _AWAKE!!!_

"Hey Detective." Alexis said in a low tone but loud enough to be heard.

"Hey sweetie." Kate said smiling back at her and then at Castle, who looked as though the weight of the world had just been lifted off his shoulders.

Kate happy to see his bright demeanor, knew though that that weight was probably now resting squarely on her shoulders as she was about to tell him what she had found out at the station. Would he now _blame her _for what happened? _Why not_, she thought, she _blamed herself_.

"Hey, welcome back, did you find anything new out at the station? Castle asked kindly smiling at her, which in turn made her feel worse than she already did.

"Ummm, yes I did…..maybe we should step outside….


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, here's Chapter 6. thank you to those that have read and reviewed already and please, continue on good or bad I need the input. Thanks Again. ****J**

"So, What did you find out?" Castle asked as they sat on the bench outside of Alexis' room.

"The prints came back from the lab Castle." Kate said dreading telling him whose they were.

"Ok, go on, whose were they? Castle asked.

"Gina's an.." Kate said but was cut off by Castle's rage before she could continue.

"You mean to tell me the evil ex-wife from hell was responsible for the attack on my daughter!!!? Castle was practically yelling now.

" I knew she hated Alexis and me, even before we officially divorced but this is just insane." Castle screeched.

Before Kate lost her nerve she cut him off to tell him the other person involved, knowing this could change their relationship for good. After all if she had never gotten Will to help with that one case, he and Castle would have never crossed paths.

"Castle, that's not all. There was someone else's finger prints that were found also." Kate said quickly and hesitantly.

"Whose?" Castle asked once again becoming infuriated.

"Will's." Kate said looking at the floor, not really wanting to know what was coming next.

"Nilly Willy? The FBI squiddly diddly? Your ex-boyfriend? He helped the winch attack my daughter??!!" Castle was again screaming.

"Yea that would be him." Kate said in a very sorrow filled tone.

Castle quickly gathered his composure.

"Ok, well thank you for telling me, Detective. I better get back inside to Alexis. Thanks for stopping by." And that said Castle went back into the room, leaving Kate left in the hallway feeling awful.

_Does he really hate me this much now? _

And with that thought going round and round in her head she walked out of the hospital not knowing what to do next.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, here's Chapter 7. Sorry it took so long. Thank you to those that have read and reviewed already and put my story on alerts, please, continue on good or bad I need the input. Thanks Again. ****J**

Several days had passed and still no word on where to find Gina or Will. Kate hadn't seen Castle in those days either. Afraid that she may get the cold shoulder from him again or add to his already upset life. So against Lanie's advice who had told her that first night to talk to him to see exactly where his head was, she stayed away. It was nearly 5p.m. on Friday night, she knew from the grapevine Alexis had been released the previous day and that odds were she was at home tucked tightly away where Castle could watch her every move.

_The hell with this she thought to herself, Alexis is my little friend and I want to check up on her._

With that thought Kate marched out of the station and rode over to the Castle loft.

Kate rode up the elevator, which was probably the longest ride of her life. She was thinking 90miles a minute the whole way up. _What if he is still angry? What if he won't let me even see Alexis? What if I breakdown? That won't, can't happen._

All these thoughts spinning in her head as the elevator came to a hault at the loft. Kate walked out trying to look determined and unhurt by Castle's seemingly being angry at her. She held her breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello Detective, come in, come in." Martha answered. Thank goodness for Martha, Kate thought, at least now she was in the loft and Castle wouldn't likely throw her out.

"I just came by to check on Alexis and drop off some ice cream from Serendipity." Kate said with a shy tone.

Just then Alexis came barreling down the stairs. "Kate!!" she squealed as she practically hurled herself into Kate's arms.

Kate and Alexis embraced for what seemed like and extremely long period of time, then he came out of his study.

"Did I hear Alexis screaming?" Castle asked realizing she probably did scream with Kate standing there.

"Dad, Kate is here. I'm so glad you came. I've been going stir crazy locked up at the hospital and now here too." Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Oh I brought you ice cream. It's from Serendipity. I know it's your favorite." Kate said as she handed the container to Alexis.

"Thank you, love it. I'll go put it in the freezer before it melts and then I have makeup work to finish, uuggg.." Alexis told them as she put the container away then trotted up stairs.

" I have to leave you two as well, I have lines to learn." And with that said Martha made her way upstairs, with a glass of wine in her hands as well.

"Would you like to sit?" Castle asked, which completely took Kate by surprise. She thought for sure he would find a way to get rid of her.

"Look Castle.. I know you must still be pretty angry with me..over Will" Castle looked at her totally confused.

"Angry with you? Where did you ever get that hair brained idea?" Castle asked not realizing anything that had been going through Kate's head since the day at the hospital where he basically dismissed her when she had told him who was involved in the mugging.

"_Hair brained_? _It wasn't hair brained_. It was the way you were treating me, the day at the hospital when I told you about Gina and Will's prints on the letter, you basically dismissed me as if I were someone you just met. So I thought that meant you either were very angry with me or even hated me because if it weren't for me asking Will to consult on that case, your paths would have never crossed….and Alexis never would have gotten hurt." By this time Kate was looking away from Castle because tears were coming and she couldn't stop them, her little friend had gotten hurt and it was her fault to some degree.

"Kate, look at me." Castle said as he took Kate's face in his hands and turned it to face him.

"I never for once… not even a nano second, blamed you for what happened to Alexis. Not _ever._

"The reason I was keeping my distance from you is because of what they said in that letter. They said _I _ruined their lives. So therefore they are coming after anyone I care about. They already got to my daughter….I couldn't take it if something happened to you too. " He said this as he brushed her tears away with his finger tips.

"So you really aren't angry with me?" Kate asked staring up into his bright baby blues that all of a sudden would have made her go weak in the knees if she had of been standing.

"No I could never ever be angry with you." Castle said as he leaned in about to kiss her.

"_Then why the hell couldn't you have told me your plan?! Did it ever occur to you that I may have wanted to be clued in on it? Did it ever occur to you that I have feelings too?!" _Kate was spitting fire now and any thought of a kiss was completely out of the window at that point.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, I never ever want that. But you have to admit, it is working." Castle said firmly.

"What?? How do you know if it is working or not? Kate asked wondering where his logic was coming from.

"Have you gotten anymore letters?" he asked.

"No" she replied.

"Any phone calls?"

"No"

"And no one else has been hurt, including but not limited to…YOU " Castle told her with an all knowing tone that made Kate want to smack him.

"Ok genius, you still haven't told me how you knew all this." Kate asked point blank.

"Kate..oh yee of little faith. I am busy with Alexis but that does not consume every single minute of my day. I do know how to use a phone, it really hasn't changed much since the rotary dial, just a little simpler." Castle smirked as he said this watching Kate roll her eyes, which made him feel like things were getting back to normal for the two of them.

"So you have been checking up on me behind my back with let me guess…Ryan and Esposito??" she said

"Absolutely." Castle quipped actually smiling this time.

"And before you threaten to shoot me for going behind your back, I'd do it again in a heartbeat if I thought you'd be safe and out of harms way." Castle said firmly and without hesitation.

"Ok fine.. I'll just have to take out Ryan and Esposito in the morning." She said almost smiling but not.

"Maybe I should warn them that they both might want to call in sick tomorrow?" Castle said jokingly.

"Don't you dare." Kate said as she patted Castle's leg.

"Seriously though, none of this is your fault. They are out to hurt me and will use anyone they can to do it. So if anyone is to blame it's me." he told her now he was looking away.

"Castle, honestly it's not either one of our faults. We didn't hurt Alexis they did. And I swear I am going to make them pay." She said as she rubbed his head.

"Look, you better go before they realize you've been here." Castle said standing to usher her out the door.

"Castle we can't let other wacko people dictate our lives." Kate said as she was getting closer to the door.

"I know, but for now. I don't see any other way. The only thing that seems to be keeping them at bay is by staying away from you. So that's what I'm going to do." Castle told her with a sad tone in his voice.

Kate turned to look at him one last time as she opened the door. She couldn't help her self, she reached up, on her tippy toes, _after all he was a half a head taller than her _and kissed him. He was stunned that she had taken the initiative to do that, but returned the kiss with even more aggressiveness than she had given it.

"You better get before I change my mind and want to carry you up stairs." he told her breathing heavily from their kiss.

And with that she smiled at him and walked out of the door. All the way back to her own apartment she replayed the nights events with the end result being that wonderful kiss that she herself had initiated. _Lanie is going to love this she thought. Hell who was she kidding..SHE loved it!!!._

She walked out of the elevator still in a fog from the nights events and on her door taped a message simply put…..

_You're next!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, here's Chapter 8. I'm wanting to get this done, have a one-shot brewing in my head to get written.. Thank you to those that have read and reviewed already and put my story on alerts, please, continue on good or bad I need the input. Thanks Again. ****J**

Kate walked into the station the next morning in a particularly good mood. She was still beaming from the kiss her and Castle had shared the night before. But that good mood was short lived.

"Beckett, I need to see you now." Montgomery bellowed from the doorway of his office.

"Yes sir?" Kate said not knowing what was in store for her.

"Look, I talked to Dr. Parrish this morning. She told me that you received another letter last night. I have made a few phone calls this morning and from here on out until the two perps are caught you will be staying with Castle and family." Montgomery told her in a firm tone.

"But sir?" Kate was cut off before she could complain further.

"No buts, you are one of my finest detectives and I am doing everything in my power to keep you and the Castle family safe. It makes all to perfect since to keep you all in the same place. Less manpower we need to use to keep track of two households. Therefore as of right now you are on mandatory leave of absence. Ryan and Esposito will escort you to Castle's house immediately." Montgomery told her and more or less gave her a look as though she better not complain again.

Kate walked out not knowing who to kill first, Lanie for calling the chief, _the only reason she had even known about the note was that she had called Kate and wanted to see what had happened when she went to the Castle loft the day before. _Or Castle, she knew he must have had some to do with this. How could he be so infuriating one minute and so damn irresistible the next?

As Kate made her way back to her desk Ryan and Esposito were waiting for her, both with slight grins on their faces.

"One word out of either of you and you will be beat cops for the rest of your days, and that will be _after I render both of you unable to bare children!!! Got it??!!_ Kate told them with the harshest of looks to go along with it.

"Got it." they both said not skipping a beat as they all walked out of the station together.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, here's Chapter 9. Ok sorry if this chapter if most of this chapter is rather dull, it's one of those filler chapters I guess you'd say. Thank you to those that have read and reviewed already and put my story on alerts, please, continue on good or bad I need the input. Thanks Again. ****J**

The three detectives arrived at the Castle loft. And were greeted by an overjoyed Alexis at the door, who threw herself into Kate's arms when she realized Kate was with Ryan and Esposito.

"Hello Detectives, I didn't realize you'd be joining Kate." Martha told the two.

"Oh, we aren't staying we just…" Esposito was cut off as Castle approached the group.

"They came to deliver the goods, mother." Castle lamented.

"Richard she's not a sack of coins." Martha said rolling her eyes to Kate, which Kate returned the eye roll at the careless comment.

"Oh contraire mother, she's simply golden to me." Castle stated with a smile, which Kate took to be sincere. _Darn it why does he always have to get to me that way._

"Alright well we'd love to stick around for this little love fest you have going on but we have work to do." Ryan said as he and Esposito hurriedly made their way out of the door after making that dangerous comment in front of Kate.

"Ok fellas thanks for the delivery." Castle stated out of Kate's earshot.

"Bets on how long it takes before she shoots you man." Ryan said as they walked out the door.

"No one is going to shoot anyone." Castle retaliated.

"Yea ok." Ryan yelled back as they got into the elevator.

"Ok is anyone hungry, we could order pizza?" Castle said as he was taking Kates coat and hanging it up in the foyer.

"Pizza sounds good to me." Kate said

"Me too" Martha and Alexis said in unison.

After they ate their pizza they all settle on the couch for a movie marathon, being that they were all under strict orders not to go anywhere. After the second movie was over they were starting to go a little stir crazy.

"Ok the natives look restless, why don't we play that new Wii game you got the other day sweetie?" Castle suggested trying to change the pace a little.

Ok, I'll run up and get it, be right back." Alexis hopped up the stairs two at a time trying to be quick about getting the game.

"This game is fun, kind of like laser tag,but not. You have to turn the lights out to get the full affects." Castle was all 9yr old boy when telling Kate about the game.

"Careful, Castle you might get mistaken for the kid here." smirking at him as Alexis made her way back down the stairs.

"So funny." Castle snarled back.

"Ok sweetie, hit the lights." Castle told his daughter.

Just then the before Alexis had a chance to even turn around, the lights went _out._

"Ok that was weird" Castle said.

Kate getting into cop mode thought fast and reached for the house phone.

"Ok just what I was afraid of, it's dead." Kate said looking to Castle.

"Do you have any flashlights Castle? Kate asked in a hurried tone.

"Yea, here." pulling one from under the counter.

Kate took at as the others watched, she walked over to the office door and went inside. Almost immediately coming back out.

"Ok it's all clear in there. Martha and Alexis you need to go in there and lock the door, do not open it for anyone. I mean what I am saying, I don't care if you hear a zillion guns blazing, do not open that door for anyone. Either myself or your father will come get you, understood?" Kate said firmly looking at Alexis for clarity more so than Martha.

"Kate please be careful." Alexis said starting to choke up.

"Hey no tears, everybody is going to be just fine, I'm mainly doing this for security purposes, just til we figure out what happened ok? Now get." She told the young girl as she ushered her and Martha into the office waiting to hear the click of the lock before she walked away.

"She loves you,you know." Castle said smiling at Kate in that sweet sincere smile of his. _Darn he's doing it again._

" I love her too, she's a wonderful child. That's why we have to get these two fruitcakes before she gets hurt again." Kate said as she tried to keep the conversation from going to personal, because they couldn't afford that right now.

"I think they know we are all here." Castle said sadly.

"I do too, that's why I had Alexis and Martha lock them selves in your office." Kate said as she grabbed for her phone calling Esposito's phone for back up.

She turned her back from Castle and walked into the kitchen to make the call. When she had walked back into the living room Castle was gone.

"Castle??" she called out drawing her gun just in case, and then…

_Everything went black._


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, here's Chapter 10. Ok sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, had one of my aunts passed away on the 14****th****, so been preoccupied with that. But it the last chapter and kind of long but was ready to get it over with. Thank you to those that have read and reviewed already and put my story on alerts, please, continue on good or bad I need the input. Thanks Again. ****J**

Kate started to stir, trying to gather her thoughts and come out of the fog she seemed to be in. As she lay there in a bed, she realized her hands were tied behind her back. Looking over she saw Castle tied to a chair, duct tape on his mouth.

"We have to figure out how to get out of this mess." She said looking at him, he nodded in agreement.

Just as she said that and was prepared more to him the door opened….

"Well, well, well, Katie your awake." Will said with a big sly grin on his face.

"What do you want Will?" Kate hissed at him.

"Just what you have decided to have with writer monkey over here and not me." Will hissed back.

"What do you mean Will? There is nothing going on between Castle and myself." Kate told him.

"Oh please Katie, don't give me any of that crap, you expect me to believe that and he's been your shadow for almost 2 years now??" Will hissed.

"First of all don't your dare call me Katie, and second no there is nothing going on, not that it's any of your business anyway and where is Gina? From forensics point of view, she was involved in this too." Kate said forcing a frown on her scared face.

"Oh that little hoe was out for what she could get and then backed out at the last minute, so you see more revenge for me." Will told her sarcastically.

"Ok so what is your plan, we can't go anywhere. So what now?" Kate asked.

"Oh that's simple dear. You wouldn't give me another chance so I will just fix so that noone will ever want to be with you again." And that said he walked over to the bed and laid down on top of her.

"Get off Will." Kate screamed as he made his way on top of her and started stroking her face and slowly moving down the front of her. Each stroke making her sicker than the one before.

Castle watching this, thought he would be sick for Kate. He had to get out of the ropes. Thank god he had gotten Alexis to tie him up not to long ago with duct tape, and he had been forced to free himself from that and did, and this was rope, actually easier.

Will was getting closer and closer to undressing Kate and she was helpless to get away from him. Just then she had perfect aim with her knee to his "family jewels" With that realization she kicked him as hard as she could in the position she was in. But it wasn't hard enough. Will became enraged at that point.

"You Slut!!!!" He screamed and then smacked her across her face.

"Drop dead." She spit out.

With that he ripped her shirt from her body.

"Will, no…stop!!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"You're getting what you deserve." Will said as he started undoing her pants.

He got her pants undone and was in the process of trying to pry them off of her, when all of a sudden she heard a big crash and Will fell unconscious to the floor. Behind him stood Castle he had gotten free from the rope and grabbed a lamp and smashed it over his head.

"Come here, lets get you put back together." Castle told her sweetly helping her get out of the rope she was in . She pulled her pants back up and tried to cover her ripped shirt.

"Don't worry, you can change into one of mine." Castle said putting his arm around her to comfort her, knowing she had to be scared considering Will had almost raped her.

"Thanks, I just can't believe he hated me that much." She told him looking into his eyes for some kind of reassurance maybe.

"Kate, I can't even imagine how you felt, but I know how I felt watching him. All I can say for sure is that he lost it somewhere along the way. He's not even worth a second thought. Castle said this all the while thinking, if he had killed him, he probably would have cared…much

Just then Esposito and Ryan burst into the room. Both looking over at Kate in horror knowing what probably almost happened.

Will started waking up and Ryan and Esposito got him to his feet. Holding on to him with both hands they looked at Kate.

"Did Sorenson do that to you?" Esposito asked

"Yea." Kate said sheepishly.

Esposito and Ryan looked at each other and then back at Will.

"Eat plaster, Jack Ass." and with that they shoved Will's face into the wall as they cuffed him from behind.

Next thing they knew Alexis and Martha came flying into the room.

"Oh my god, Kate?? Are you Ok? Alexis screamed as she flung herself into Kate's arms.

"Yea sweetie, I'm alright." Kate said trying to reassure her.

Alexis swung herself around, on a dime making them all wonder what she was up to. She walked over to were the boys were holding Will.

"This is for me." And with that she flung her fist back and busted him right across the nose.

"And this is for Kate." And she raises her knee and kicks as hard as she could in the family jewels, causing severe pain in that area for the second time that day.

"Ok boys get this scumbag out of here, before I decide to do more damage." Alexis hissed.

"Yes, ma'am." And that being said Esposito and Ryan carted Will off, laughing all the way to the squad car.

"Man remind me to NEVER, mess with that fiery red." Ryan said as they walked out of the door to the building and into the waiting squad car.

"Ok Alexis however funny and well deserved that was, you should go after the bad guys like that." Castle told her hugging her as he was scolding her.

"I know dad, but….None hurts my Kate and gets away with it." She said as she walked over to Kate hugging her again.

"Ummm, dad..don't ya think Kate needs a shirt?" Alexis scolded.

"Oooppps my bad." Castle said as he ran off to find Kate a shirt to throw on.

"Men???!!!" Alexis said as her and Kate just laughed and rolled their eyes.

Castle came back with the shirt and Kate put it on and feeling a lot less naked now, was glad she had a family that liked her being around and for once didn't feel like an outsider trying to fit in.

"Ok, we have all had a rough night and we need sleep but first, I think we need…Ice Cream!!!" They all agreed, and headed downstairs for ice cream.

"Hey Castle." Kate said and motioned for him to wait, so that she could say something to him.

"Yea?" He asked wondering what she wanted.

"Thanks for saving me tonight, if it weren't for you… but before she could finish, Castle cut her off.

"There is no thanks needed, I would never ever let him or anyone else hurt you." He told her, wrapping his arms around her.

Kate returned the embrace but looked up into his baby blues and kissed him. Then held his hand as they walked downstairs towards the ice cream and wondering would that kiss evolve to something more??

_Time will tell_.


End file.
